


life's just a game (and it's just your turn)

by plinys



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gigolas Week, M/M, Middle Earth is a MMORPG, Phone Sex, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-22
Updated: 2014-02-22
Packaged: 2018-01-13 09:37:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1221418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plinys/pseuds/plinys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Legolas and Gimli try to have phone sex (or well, headset sex) with some unforeseen consequences.</p>
            </blockquote>





	life's just a game (and it's just your turn)

**Author's Note:**

> [Vegalocity](http://vegalocity.tumblr.com/) suggested an AU in which they met playing Call of Duty, but the prompt reminded me of the fic I'm working on for the Hobbit Big Bang, [Pixel Based Fantasy](http://plinys.tumblr.com/tagged/pixel%20based%20fantasy/), and since that fic has some background Gigolas shenanigans, I decided to feature something from that universe. The basic rundown is, Middle Earth is an MMORPG and these boys are in a long distance relationship thing after meeting through friends and then bonding over their love for the same game. 
> 
> Another Modern AU for Gigolas Week, I have no shame. 
> 
> (Also it's unbeta'd for now, because I haven't slept yet. I was inspired.)

 

It’s pouring rain outside, and while Legolas is never usually one to miss such an opportunity, especially not here in Santa Cruz, the new Middle Earth expansion pack had come out mere days before. After a brief delay caused by the fact that the expansion pack apparently required forming quests of eight in order to complete, he had been so glued to the game that little else seemed to pass Legolas notice these days.

He’s pretty sure he skipped his Environmental Law class the morning, but figures he can get the notes from Haldir or someone else later.

Legolas has more important things to do, like listen to Gimli cuss out the video game from the other side of their internet connect as his character once again gets lost in the forest since apparently they all look the same to everybody other than Legolas.

Nobody else seems to appreciate the in game scenery as much as he does.

“You need to make a left at the clearing with the light,” Legolas tries to explain, but while he’s good at finding his way around the game’s maps, he’s never actually been good at giving directions.

Before he can go any further in his quest to give decent enough directions to get Gimli headed the right direction, there’s a sound of his apartment door being throw open announcing the return of his housemate.

“Come on, it’s raining, turn off the game and get naked,” Tauriel says, from her place in the in their apartment’s doorway, he glances up only briefly to note that she’s at least wearing a towel.

“Don’t drip all over the tile,” Legolas says, ignoring her offer.

“I can’t believe you,” she exclaims, “ditching me to play video games with your boyfriend."

“He’s not my,” Legolas starts and then stops, because he’s got his headset on, and yeah they haven’t put labels on things yet, but he doesn’t want to make things awkward by finishing his sentence.

“Mhmm, sure,” Tauriel says amused.

“Fuck you,” Legolas calls out, not even looking up from the screen towards where his housemate is making a ruckus in their kitchen.

“Is that an invitation,” the voice in his headset asks, in that low tone that sends a jolt through him.

“Not you,” he replies to Gimli, “that was for my roommate, who is far too nosy for her own good.”

Legolas completely ignores Tauriel’s instance that she was the one that introduced them, in favor of listening to Gimli’s voice over the headset who insists, “I’m not so sure, it sounded like an invitation.”

“What if it was an invitation,” Legolas teases back, raising one hand off his laptop’s keyboard to flip his roommate off when she makes an over theatric gagging noise.  

“Then you would have a very difficult time focusing on the game, what with me on my knees under your desk and my mouth around your cock-“

“You guys do realize everybody in the Fellowship can hear your chats right,” a different voice cuts in, interrupting Legolas’ fantasies, and causing a blush to quickly heat up his face, one that has Tauriel asking “oh my god, what’s going on,” from her place in the kitchen, but Legolas couldn’t find the words to answer her even if he tried.

“What,” Legolas asks, though it’s more of an embarrassed squeak, and oh god, he’s twenty-one years old, his voice shouldn’t be cracking like a prepubescent teen anymore.

“Everybody can hear you,” Aragorn clarifies, which doesn’t clarify much, “it’s not just the chat boxes that sync up, you know?”

“Why didn’t anybody say anything before,” Legolas asks shamefaced.

And suddenly there’s a good deal of stifled laughter on the other end, certainly from more than one headset, and the idea of how many people. Somebody else speaks up, Frodo probably, “I didn’t want to interrupt you two,” followed by another voice,  that he’s pretty sure it’s Pippin this time, though it could be Merry, their voices both sound eerily similar, “plus it’s entertaining!”

Aragorn groans clearly disagreeing with the group.

“I don’t mind it,” Gimli announces proudly, and Legolas wants to kill him, because that bastard totally knew, he’d been gaming far longer than Legolas had and worked at a video game store for crying out loud, of course he knew they all could hear.

“You knew too,” Legolas says in near hysteria.

“Wait, did you just figure out that when you make a quest team all the headsets sync up,” Tauriel asks with glee from the kitchen, clearly piecing together his remarks and the red color that Legolas has turned. “I was wondering how long that would take.”

“I hate you,” he glares are her, “all of you,” clarifying for the listeners at home.

“Love you too,” Gimli coos back, seemingly ignoring the background snickers of their quest mates.

“I have to go study,” Legolas announces, because really he needs to lock himself in his room and die of embarrassment, and before protests can arise. He slams his laptop shut with more force that is really necessary.

\---

When he turns his phone back on hours late, he has more than a handful of missed texts from Gimli:

**GIMLI [17:12:09]** _Come back online, we need you for the quest!_

**GIMLI [17:43:24]** _Boromir just got himself killed again. And the last resurrection point was ages ago, so you need to get back here and Phoenix Down his ass with your magic elf skills!_

**GIMLI [18:22:48]** _Legolas, you’re not really studying._

**GIMLI [18:32:16]** _I know you’re not studying._

**GIMLI [18:36:37]** _You never study._

**GIMLI [19:01:11]** _LEGOLAS, ANSWER ME. IF YOU DON’T I’M GOING TO ASSUME YOU DIED._

**GIMLI [19:56:23]** _I am sorry. I thought you know._

**GIMLI [20:11:02]** _We should defiantly have phone sex later tho._

**GIMLI [20:13:40]** _You make the hottest moan-y noises._

**GIMLI [20:15:41]** _Just thinking about it makes me hard, fuuuuck._

**GIMLI [20:22:02]** _What are you wearing?_

**GIMLI [20:26:35]** _You’re going to have to forgive me eventually._

It only takes a second for him to type back a reply.

**LEGOLAS [20:30:12]** _Not forgiven._

**LEGOLAS [20:30:44]** _But phone sex might help to change my mind._

He tries not to laugh when his phone rings less than a minute later.


End file.
